Baccivorous
by Oceanwind
Summary: Definition: Feeding on berries. In short a Devil Fruit user something that Ace was... no something Ace is. I don't know if I can ever accept the fate that the world has given us. Ace x OC pairing. Strong T in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I know. You guys are probably trying not to shoot yourself in the face. I'm starting another story *Cringes*. If you guys are following anything else I'm writing I promise I'll update soon. I just need to get a few ideas out of my head. Won't be long… you know every time I say that about a story I write it turns into this huge project. Well finger's crossed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or its characters. However, Jamie is mine and belongs solely to me. You may not use her without my permission. K? Kk thanks.

**Prologue **

**10 years ago**

The city smelled burned and I was deeply disappointed. This was nothing like the adventures I had been promised by my father. In fact it was boring here. I hated it. I wanted nothing more than to jump out of my stuffy dress and wrestle in the mud with my younger kid brother. Well for one Jared wasn't here and for another I would be grounded beyond being grounded if I so much as even thought of trying to leave my guards today. The people were all snobs and only talked to each other, they only seemed interested in the money people had, or the fabric they chose to wear that day.

It was a lot like how it was back at home. These people were complete duds. Without even meaning to I began to wander away from my guards. Slipping into a busy crowd filled with people. I pushed my way through until I reached the edge of the city. I peered out, only to see a few people digging through a few piles of junk and what appeared to be a massive burned site. I found a grin plastered on my face despite myself. There was bound to be tons of adventures here. I dashed through the last few people that could have possibly provided cover for me and skipped over the last few steps trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. It was all too easy.

It smelled worse here than it did the city but I found I didn't care at the moment. The wind was blowing and swaying the trees in the distance and I wanted nothing more than to explore. Harmless exploring, maybe find a few new animals I had never seen before. I heard my name being called in the distance and hurriedly dashed forward into the pile of rubble. I couldn't be caught now. To be caught now would mean getting punished without even doing anything fun.

Alright so I might have slipped my guards on purpose even if it did mean trouble for me later. I couldn't help it. The frills on this dress were cutting off the circulation in my arms and neck and my shiny black shoes were pinching my feet. I could feel blisters screaming as the formed on my poor toes. I sighed as I found a quiet place and tugged off the offending shoes with ease. It felt good to be free for a little while.

I took a charred stick and tucked at the neck line of my dress effectively ripping the fabric and probably smearing the black ash along my neck. I looked down grinning when I saw the black mess that splayed on my hands and rubbed it on my dress, face, and even ran some threw my hair. Sure that I was now an unrecognizable mess I looked at my surroundings.

There was a tree line in the distance and the forest seemed to beckon to me. I felt a grin spread across my face as I dashed forward into the shelter of the trees. Despite the fact that people were scavenging amongst the burnt heaps of junk, it felt rather deserted. It felt like it was a graveyard of sorts and I wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

I crashed into the under bush and paused. I was a bit paranoid of being followed and my palms were sweating at the thought of being caught. Being punished meant I needed to deserve what was coming to me. I had to really disappear for a few hours and make the best of my freedom. It would be worth it. It was always worth it.

"No Luffy. You are doing it wrong. You have to skin it like this so it comes off with minimal cuts."

I jumped at the sudden voices but they seemed harmless. In fact the voice sounded about my age. My ears strained to decipher in what direction it had come from. I heard light laughter and a simple 'My bad' before there was silence again.

It was coming to my right and a little bit further back in the woods. Seeing as there was a potential to meet kids my age I made my way through the underbrush. I made no attempt to keep quiet. I had learned long ago that sometimes sneaking up on people didn't make them friends. I whistled a tune and strained my ears for any further conversation.

"Who are you?"

The voice was cold and to my left. I turned easily and smiled. It was a boy about a year or two older than I was, with freckles and dark black hair. He looked like he was taller than I was and possibly stronger.

"I could ask the same," I replied coolly.

"These are_ my_ woods so you have to answer me," he crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Ah come on Ace. She looks cool," a smaller boy appeared soundlessly to the right. He had a smile on his face as he looked at me with curious eyes. "How'd you get all that black stuff everywhere? You look like a ninja or something!" he exclaimed.

"I uhh… used a stick I found over there," I pointed behind me in to the direction I thought was where I had come from. I felt all turned around for some reason.

"Luffy…" the older boy who I guess was named Ace, growled in warning.

"What?"

Ace sighed and ran his hand along his face like he was suddenly very tired.

"I'm Jamie," I offered realizing that I now knew both of their names and Ace had been trying to get mine in a stealthy way.

"Hey, Jamie! Come train with us. We were just about to kill an alligator and eat its meat. It's really yummy you should try some!" Luffy said dashing forward and grabbing my hand before I had time to protest.

And just like that I was included in their activities for the day. Luffy was easy to talk to and super excited about everything. He laughed when the alligator slapped its tail on the water and soaked me. He said I looked like one of those ladies in town when they cried and their eyes dripped black stuff. I assumed he meant their makeup. I just laughed and rinsed the rest of the ash from my body in the river. Which wasn't very smart considering that it was filled with large alligators.

I felt panic overwhelm me as one caught the fabric of my water logged dress and began to drag me under. It spun hard and knocked the wind out of me, causing me to release my breath and try to breathe in some air. Water filled my mouth and flooded into my lungs. I was waiting for it. I was waiting for death and sharp teeth to sink into my flesh and deliver a final blow. My vision blurred and began to white out.

"That was so stupid. Such a stupid girl unable to take care of herself with a bunch of weak alligators."

Harsh words were the first thing that I noticed. That and something was dripping on my face. I felt myself sputter as something warm pressed itself against my lips and filled my lungs with warm air. I coughed, feeling the water that had filled my body leave. I opened my eyes to see freckles above me and dripping wet black hair splatter on my face. Ace's eyes were piercing and full of disgust. There might have been a small look of relief but it was gone as he pushed himself off of me.

I was lying on my back on the soft mud of the bank. I felt myself sputter out the rest of the water as I pushed myself up to look around. Ace was next to me dripping wet and glaring and Luffy was laughing in relief.

"You scared us!" he half scolded me and laughed again. He reached over and patted my back roughly so that I sputtered out some more water. I cringed, wondering how much I could have possibly inhaled and tried to catch my breath. I had thought I had cleared it all already.

"Thanks," I managed to choke out once I had caught some of my breath. Luffy just shook his head.

"Thank Ace. He jumped in and is the one that gave you that healing kiss."

Before I could react Ace had leapt across the space between him and Luffy and delivered a sharp punch to his younger brother.

"It was CPR you idiot," he growled a faint blush on his face.

"It sure looked like a kiss," Luffy teased and instantly covered his head with his hands like that could protect him from his brother's wrath.

"And you," Ace growled turning away from his brother to glare at me. I felt myself cross my arms as I waited to be scolded. This was such a familiar scene with such different people. I was always being scolded.

Suddenly I was pulled into a rough one armed hug.

"Friends don't let other friends worry," he said into my ear softly and I felt myself blush. I nodded and he pulled away and then extended a hand to help me up.

I busied myself with brushing off fake dirt from my dress. A habit I was into to hide my embarrassment with something. Only mud caked my hands and I realized I was truly dirty. I grimaced at the thought of going down to the water's edge and cleaning off the mud.

"Will you guys teach me how to get stronger?" I asked after a moment. Luffy and Ace were busy arguing. Or at least Luffy was singing some type of song and Ace was chasing after him trying to hit him. They both looked up and then laughed.

"We thought you were strong," Luffy chuckled.

"Yeah, you're just stupid," Ace said sticking out his tongue teasingly.

"I'm not stupid," I growled.

"Oh yeah? Then how come an alligator almost killed you?" Ace challenged. He clenched his fists and leaned forward his forehead grazed mine as I leaned forward mimicking his pose.

"I let my guard down. Doesn't mean I'm stupid," I hissed.

"Chalk board!" Luffy called grinning and his arms stretched out and grabbed both of us.

Wait a second his arms stretched out? I felt my eyes widened and I wondered briefly if I had some type of concussion and if I had dreamt all this up. Luffy noticed me startle and laughed.

"I ate the Gum-Gum devil fruit."

I could really only nod. There were strange things in this world and Luffy was definitely one of them.

We trudged through the forest until we came to a clearing with a chalk board with three names written on it. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. I wondered briefly who Sabo was but I caught sight of Ace's hardened eyes and thought better of it.

"There's no room for your name Jamie so you'll just have to keep track of it on your own," Luffy said cheerfully and dashed forward to take a crouching position.

Ace grinned and shoved me forward.

"You're up first," he teased.

I had no idea what was going on until Luffy threw the first punch. It landed squarely on my jaw and stung. I hissed and took a step back feeling slightly disorientated. My dress was still heavy with water and Luffy was quickly running up to follow up on a punch. Without thinking I reached down and tore off a layer of my dress, I tossed it at Luffy effectively stopping him and blinding him for a moment. I pushed him hard and he landed on the ground.

"Win for Jamie," Ace said coolly.

"That was cheating!" Luffy said pouting and glaring at me. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out.

"A wins a win," I replied hotly. I bent down and made short work of my dress. Ripping it so that it was basically just a long shirt. My bloomers came down to my knees acting like pants. This gave me much more freedom to move.

"This time I won't throw anything but my fist at your face," I said helping him up. We both grinned, a wicked gleam in our eyes as we shook hands and took a stance.

"Fight," Ace called in a bored tone, signally the start of our fight.

I was much quicker without all that dress material weighing me down. I wasn't a bad fighter, in fact I often wrestled with my own kid brother. I dodged Luffy's predictable left hook and jumped up to kick my heel down on his side, effectively bringing him to his knees and ending the fight.

"That was quick," Ace said grinning and stepping in. Luffy pouted and moved to wait on the sideline.

"Fight!" Luffy shouted excitedly. He started screaming encouragements to both of us which we both ignored.

Ace came quickly, much more quickly than Luffy had, it actually took some effort to avoid his punches. After about three (lucky) dodges on my part Ace landed a hard right hook to my side. Wincing I went down in a sweeping kick trying to knock out his legs. Ace jumped up with ease avoiding it and sent his own kick to knock me down.

This went on for several hours. I lost a few times to Luffy and I proudly beat Ace one time near the end of the sparing matches. Finally we all stopped sitting with our backs to each other and panting slightly.

"You are strong," Luffy said patting me on the back and standing up. He stretched and laughed as his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" he shouted loudly and laughed again when Ace glared at him.

"You're passable," Ace said to me standing and offered his hand down to help me up. I grinned as my own stomach growled and took his hand. A faint blush stealing over my face as Ace pulled me up.

"K-I-S-S-I-N—", Luffy started to sing but Ace dashed forward and delivered a sharp punch to the top of his head.

I laughed it off and noticed that Ace pointedly ignored me while Luffy and I talked about what we could hunt.

"How about alligator?" Luffy asked excitedly.

I made a face at that. It had only been a few hours ago when one had almost dragged me down to my death. But I knew I couldn't stay scared of them forever and eating one would probably be the ultimate way to get over it. I nodded after pausing in my consideration.

"You know I almost got eaten by an alligator once too. It swallowed me whole and Ace and Sabo had to cut me out of it," he laughed and poked me with the walking stick he had. I was tempted to take the stick from him and break it in half but I realized he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Well you're stupid Luffy," Ace grumbled from behind us. I found myself laughing with them as we made our way to the bank of the river.

I hung back while Ace taunted an alligator out of the water. Luffy and I took it on with ease and knocked it out. Then the three of us carried it up shore a bit and started a fire.

It was all so natural. This whole day was natural. It was like I was meant to live in the woods and spar with two boys that had befriended me so easily. It was like it was meant to be. I could have forgotten all about my pervious life and just joined these two. I could spend forever here with them in these woods.

As the sun started to sink though, I became nervous. It was probably obvious by now that I was missing and I wasn't even sure of where my father was in town. I had no clue what hotel to go to and I knew a search team by my guards was probably already established and searching for me.

"You probably have to get going back home now don't you?" Ace said.

"Yeah I probably should," I admitted thankful that I didn't have to be the one to start saying goodbyes.

"You'll come see us tomorrow though. Won't you Jamie?" Luffy asked, his eyes dancing in the firelight. I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I would be alive tomorrow. Well that was an exaggeration but I couldn't exactly meet up with them again. My security would be a lot tighter.

"I'm not sure," I found myself looking down and feeling extremely guilty.

"Why not?" Ace asked. His face was hard and he looked suspicious of me. I swallowed.

"My father probably won't let me."

Both boys' eyes darkened as if they remembered something awful.

"I can try and give them the slip though…" I trailed off feeling lamer when silence met me.

"Are you a noble's daughter?" Ace asked after a moment. The question threw me off.

"I… no. I'm just a visitor. I don't live on this island. My father is here for business for two weeks," I offered.

Both boys looked relieved at that.

"Just stay with us then!" Luffy said laughing and patting the ground next to him. "We're probably way more fun than whatever your dad has to do in town."

I grinned and without thinking twice agreed to join them.

()()()()()()()()()

I woke up not knowing where I was. The ground was hard beneath me and the room was dark. I tried to move but was squashed in between two sleeping figures. One to my left and one to my right. I saw tuffs of black hair and Luffy's straw hat scratched my face awkwardly before I realized where I was.

That's right I was in a mountain bandits home with Luffy and Ace sleeping on either side of me. Ace's arm was draped over my stomach and Luffy's hand was curled into my hair. For some reason both made me feel safe. Even if I was in a house of murderous thieves. I felt my eyes tug back close as I forgot the reason of why I had woken up to begin with.

Ace's breath in my ear was the next thing to wake me up several hours later. The sky was grey hinting at the hour as Ace shook me slightly.

"Okay I'm up," I grumbled yawning and sitting up to stretch my hands over my head.

"Garp is here. You need to hide," he hissed again knowing that I hadn't caught a word he said before that.

I had no clue who Garp was, but the way Luffy busted out into a cold sweat in his sleep and the nervous look in Ace's eye told me trouble. I dashed behind a curtain just in time to hear the door being flung open and see a lantern lighting up the room.

"Wake up boys. Grandpa is here for a visit."

I heard Luffy shriek in panic and Ace scuffle across the room. I heard a sharp punch being delivered and then both boys were snoring harmlessly and the door slid shut. That was probably the shortest and weirdest family reunion I had ever heard in my life. I peeked around the corner unsure of what to do but Ace's hand motioned me back behind the curtain.

Garp's booming voice could be heard in the other room talking to the mountain lady.

"The whole Navy will be in an uproar if we don't find her. I mean it is Aokiji's daughter…" the old man trailed off and I felt myself hiss.

Ace was close enough to give me a sharp kick and I winced but bit my tongue. The room shook as the door slammed open and light came bursting in.

"Alright boys spill."

I swallowed. Luffy shivered but began whistling. I wanted to roll my eyes at his obvious behavior but Ace beat me to the punch, quite literally, and hit Luffy upside the head.

"Spill what?"

He sounded so brave. I felt my heart thundering in my chest when I realized just who Garp was. A war hero. A man my father had often told me about. I tried to not make any noise but I wanted to yelp. I was so very tempted to peak. I wanted to see what was going on, but the curtain blocked my sight. I could only go by what I heard.

I heard a few more thuds and then Luffy starting to cry. I winced at that and jumped out unable to contain myself. Ace was fired up too. He was yelling and kicking Garp calling him awful names and telling him to leave Luffy alone. At my appearance however, the room became quiet.

"Stop hitting them," I said feeling tears sting my eyes. I normally am not one for crying. It was just the lack of sleep. Trust me.

Garp looked down on me. I felt my legs quake but I kept my eyes locked with his. After a moment he started to laugh.

"What is it with you two and trying to hide people?" he asked addressing the two boys. Both pouted and crossed their arms, in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First time writing an OC story and first time writing in the first person. Please let me know how I did. I want to grow as a writer and I think this will help me a bit :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I am actually finished with this story. Sputters* What?* I know. I mean obviously this isn't the last chapter. There are three more after this one. I just thought I should let everyone know.

**Warning: **References of Oc not being a virgin, drinking, and admiting to stealing. I do not condone her views at all. Children don't be a Jamie. Rated T for a reason. Also I think I should put in here that I do not own One Piece. Just Jamie. That is all. You may now read.

**Chapter 1**

**Present Day**

My head pounded as I slowly woke my body up. I started by wiggling my toes, then my fingers then my legs. I rolled my back up so that I sat up, using my arms to prop myself. My neck was relaxed and flung back so that my long red hair tickled my spine. My limbs felt sore and my head throbbed painful. Judging by the fact that I could feel my hair touching my back I could deduce two things.

One I was naked, and two I had an awful hang over. I moaned and let my body fall back into the soft bed that I had tried to escape from. Luckily there was no body next to mine, which was the positive news at least.

I tried to remember exactly what had caused me to drink last night but thought better of it. Whatever it had been I had wanted to forget it for a reason.

I am not perfect ladies and gents. I'm a self-proclaimed outlaw (for reasons I'm assuming you'll see later). I stick to the shadows, avoid most human contact (besides late night rendezvous occasionally) and drink… heavily. I snorted at the thought. I was 21 years old and had just started drinking. Most people my age in this world had been drinking since they were 14 or younger, not like I need to justify myself any. I shook my head wincing and pressing my face into my pillow with a little more force.

All I remembered was the dream I had the night before. Well it wasn't really a dream, it was a memory. Of the first time I had met Ace and Luffy. I found a smile stealing over my lips at the thought of them.

Then I remembered why I had been drinking the night before.

Tears formed in my eyes and I hit my pillow roughly with my fist. I jumped out of bed, quickly, causing my head to spin. I grabbed the closest clothes and stumbled out of my room.

"And sleeping Beauty AWAKES!" roared Marco when I bumped into him. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was just about to check on me, and I'm glad that I got up when I did. It would have been embarrassing to say the least.

I couldn't tell if he was still drunk or not. He had a large goofy grin on his face and his eyes looked droopy. But then again when didn't he look like that? I took a step closer, and took a cautious sniff in the air. No alcohol could be detected by my nose. I smiled and gave him a light push.

"Shut up. It's too early," I grumbled making my way towards the end of the ship.

"It's 2 in the afternoon," he said rolling his eyes. He produced a bottle and offered it to me. I sniffed it cautiously and found that it was water before taking a deep swig.

"Exactly, early," I said and he laughed at my antics. I climbed the latter towards the deck and took my position by the wheel to make sure it was secured. We were docked in a cove and there would be no leaving any time soon but it was best to make sure the ship was in decent shape.

Despite the fact that Whitebeard was now dead the ship and crew remained together. Sailing around just being a family. I found it odd but I didn't say anything. They were nice people.

Sometimes I wondered if Marco would go after the One Piece, but they seemed intent to lie low, not get in the way of anybody or anything. They had taken a heavy loss and only a few remained faithful to this ship. It was sad to see it dwindle so. It was a sad ending the Whitebeard pirates stuck guarding their loved Pops from grave robbers.

The cause of my drinking, no doubt. I hiccupped and as I checked the lines and the sails. It was bright out. Either from my hangover making my eyes too sensitive or it really was bright out I couldn't tell you. I sighed wishing I had stayed sober the night before so that I could see a bit more clearly. I knew the effect would wear off soon but I was itching to have the cool steel of my knives in my hands and hear the satisfying sound of it sinking into the wood behind a chosen target. With how out of practice I was I probably would miss the target by a lot. I scoffed and finished my duties then found a quiet place to sit down and sharpen a few of my blades.

The next thing I knew I heard a familiar laugh.

My head whipped around with surprising speed in the direction. Judging by the looks I got by a few crewmates it looked like my neck might snap off. I couldn't see anything. I shook my head; sure I was just hearing things.

Then I heard it again.

"Luffy," I whispered to myself. I had to be going insane. A laugh I haven't heard in five years suddenly showing up here in the middle of nowhere? I was hearing it now, really hearing it. I found a grin spread over my face as I raised my voice when I heard it again.

"LUFFY!"

_**Flash Back Continuation**_

_Garp looked at us. There was a glint in his eyes as he studied us each in turn. Me the longest._

"_Alright fine. I'll tell your father I have you in a safe place until he leaves," Garp grumbled and I couldn't help but run up and hug him._

"_Girls," I heard Ace grumble but Garp just patted me lightly on the end. _

_I heard Luffy's jaw drop in shock._

"_Where's her 'Love Punch'?" he demanded, clearly outraged._

"_Girl's don't get them Luffy," Garp growled gently pushing me away. _

_And then Luffy laughed. A laugh that I knew would sure to be famous one day. _

_**End Flash Back**_

"What are you going on about?" Marco snapped climbing up and pulling out a telescope. "Luffy disappeared after the War," he looked strained when he said that.

He often had to deal with me. I had come to this crew two years ago, when they were beginning to fall apart, after the War. I refused to think of Ace as dead, Marco literally had to drag me to his grave and be extremely harsh to me about it. I refused though. I still do. I can't accept the fact that he is dead. It led to a lot of tension on the ship at times, but I ignored it all.

Maybe a simple marker of his gravesite isn't enough to convince me, or newspapers. Government run newspapers have a habit of lying. No matter what anyone says I can't accept the fact.

They are calling me insane and threating to kick me off the ship, and having been plotting it for months.

"No I heard him," I protested straining my ears. I knew I had heard him. There was only one person in the world that laughed like that. "It was definitely Luffy," I said firmly.

"It was probably the wind," Marco said sadly and gave me that strange look of pity and something else. "You remind me of—"

"I know," I snapped cutting him off. I didn't like hearing Ace's name out loud. It felt weird to say it when he wasn't around to hear it. That and I didn't like the look of pure pity in Marco's eyes when he said his name, it was like he knew he was inflicting pain on me and he felt bad for it. I hated that so much. I sulked returning to take care of my blades but left my ears open. Maybe his voice had just carried on the wind.

Hours passed by and I remained on constant look out. I saw a few crew members give me weird looks but then again they were always giving me odd looks. Then we all heard it. The carefree laugh of Monkey D. Luffy. My heart leapt into my throat as I raced towards the end of the boat. I peered overboard searching the horizon.

"THERE!" I exclaimed jumping from excitement and pointing to the dot on the horizon. A small orange blob could be made out but it was in a form of the ship I knew him to be on.

"LUFFY!" I yelled my voice cracking slightly. I kept yelling. I heard a few people next to me start to join in until the whole ship was roaring.

"LUFFY!" we all screamed deliriously.

"OIIIIII!" he answered as they drew nearer. His carefree laugh bouncing boisterously off the waves.

"Well I'll be damned," Marco whispered next to me. His face set in a hard line. He rarely smiles these days; in fact I don't think I've ever seen him smile unless it's sarcastically.

I wasn't concerned about that though. What I was concerned with was that I was on the brink of jumping over board and swimming out to the ship to see Luffy. I paced back and forth watching as they drew closer and closer. Finally their ship pulled up next to ours. I smiled. A pirate ship. I remembered the first time Luffy told me his dream.

_**Flashback**_

_Living with Ace and Luffy for a week and a half had done nothing to improve my unladylike behavior. I was often burping and laughing about it or doing something else grotesque that would make my father cringe. _

_It was a normal day. Fighting, training, eating food we had hunted. I had learned of Sabo on accident when Luffy said I kind of reminded him of him. I felt sad but I knew I could never replace his lost brother. Ace had hit him very hard when he heard him talking to me about it. _

_We had just finished eating, and I noticed with some pleasure that I had filled out a little bit. I could only explain that from the rough training they put me through without really calling it training. I pointed it out to Ace that I might get as strong as him within the next few days and he just scoffed._

"_No one's better than me. I'm the best," he said hotly when I told him so. I just smirked in answer._

"_No I'm the best. I'm going to be the Pirate King," Luffy boasted. _

_I froze. I couldn't move a muscle. My shock was expressed through my expression as Ace waved his hand lazily in front of my face._

"_Earth to Jamie," he taunted. _

"_Pirate King?" I sputtered. "Your Grandfather is Garp though!"_

_Luffy pouted._

"_Who wants to be a smelly Marine and have to follow rules all the time? I want to have the freedom of the sea and go where I want to go. I am gonna be the Pirate King!" he said proudly._

"_I'll beat you to it," Ace snapped and then ensued a wrestling match._

_It made sense though. What Luffy said. I hated having to dress up and go to fancy dinners to impress my father's co-workers. I hated having to be polite all the time. I hated that I couldn't pick out when I played with friends, or what friends I could hang out with. I hated all of it. Maybe Luffy was right. Being a Pirate King would be way more fun. _

"_Then I'll be the Pirate Queen," I said hotly interrupting them both._

"_You can't you're a gir-" I punched Luffy in the face before he had a chance to finish. "Girls are just as strong and important as boys," I growled and made a fist to threaten him with when it looked like he was about to protest._

"_There can't be a King and a Queen," Ace said his brows furrowing together as he said so._

"_Sure there can. It happens in almost every country," I said. _

"_That means one of us will have to marry you!" Ace protested his face hot, making him glow a pinkish shade._

"_EW!" we all exclaimed together and busted out laughing. _

"_We wouldn't have to get married just co-rule the ocean together," I said quickly thinking on my feet after our fit of laughter calmed down. Now that I was thinking about it I really wanted a life of freedom out on sea. To travel the world and be free of my father, be free of all these restrictions and plan out my own life. I smiled at the mere thought. I wanted that freedom. I wanted it badly. _

"_No, marry me!" Luffy said quickly._

"_What?"_

"_If you marry me then Ace doesn't have a full claim to the ocean as King!"_

"_Idiot that's how normal courts work in the world government… MARRY ME!" Ace yelled when Luffy made a grab for my hand despite Ace's protest. They both began exchanging wild punches. I flinched slightly when Luffy started to bite Ace's leg. _

"_I … uh… guys?"_

_**End Flash Back**_

"Luffy!" I yelled and ran into his arms. I gave him a long hug. I heard him sigh and take a deep breath.

"Jamie," he said a smile breaking out over his lips as he held me an arm's length away.

"You haven't done badly for yourself," I said gesturing to his crew behind him. He smiled and nodded happily laughing.

"Everyone this is Jamie. She's like my older sister," he told everyone laughing as he said the last part.

"Like?" A girl with long orange hair said. She was looking at me suspiciously.

"Never got around to exchanging that cup of sake like you guys did," I said poking Luffy's side causing him to chuckle, purposefully avoiding Ace's name. I noticed that the girl's eyes narrowed dangerously at the action and I made a mental note to possibly tease her about it if possible.

"That's Nami. My navigator. The best one in the whole world," Luffy said proudly gesturing to the girl. She blushed slightly and looked down from my gaze.

"And Robin. Our Archeologist," he continued. I wanted to laugh at the sudden 'our' instead of 'my'. Oh Luffy. Same as always.

"Zoro, Brook, Chopper, Sanji, Ussop, and Franky," he said pointing out all the men respectively. I smiled at them and gave them a small bow.

"Pleasure," I said.

"JAMIE-CHWANNN~"

Suddenly a blonde tornado was showering me with compliments and trying to feed me snacks and give me drinks. If there was ever in my life were I sweated from awkwardness, now was that moment.

"You aren't allowed to hog her Sanji," Luffy snapped and pulled me away. He laughed though in a typical way at his friend's antics.

"You're friends… are interesting," I offered looking them all over. None of them looked normal except possibly this Robin girl.

"Sanji's our cook," Luffy told me. "Zoro's a swordsman, Chopper's a doctor, Brook's a musician you really should hear him sometime he's great, Ussop is a lair and has the best stories, and Franky's our shipwright."

Now that I was caught up with everyone's status on the ship they all looked like they fitted together now. I smiled politely again feeling drained suddenly.

"You came here to visit the graves?" I asked feeling my eyes grow tight and my face form a frown. Luffy nodded solemnly.

"Marco might not let you," I told him as a few other Whitebeard pirates began to climb aboard talking with the crew and waiting patiently to talk to Luffy.

"Why not?"

"Correction. He won't let me go with you," I told him.

"Why?"

"I've been deemed insane," I told him with a shrug and offered him a smile. Luffy laughed at this.

"You've always been insane," he said cheerfully. I wanted to punch him for old times' sake but that seemed out of place here. We were in a different world surrounded by different people. I could only smile half-heartedly and chuckle in response.

"Come with me anyways," Luffy said firmly.

"Take your crew," I told him trying to get out of it. Going with Luffy would make it too real. Too painful. I wasn't sure if I could take that. I didn't want it to be real.

"They didn't know Ace like we did. They can come later. Come on Jamie," he said tugging my wrist and ignoring my protest.

Despite my suspicion that Marco might stop us he did nothing but look on as Luffy trudged up the hill with me in tow.

I couldn't look up to see the beautiful graves in the bright sunshine. The grass was so green and the flowers were so vibrant, this was such a beautiful place to rest. I felt warm liquid begin to flood down my face.

"I loved him too Jamie. But he's gone. We have to move on," Luffy said softly. I cursed him under my breath. He was too capable at reading people, especially friends or people he knew well.

"I loved him more than a brother Luffy," I admitted out loud wincing at my past tense.

"It doesn't change the fact that he's gone."

"If you found out a way to bring him back… no matter what the cost… would you try?" I asked suddenly.

Luffy was deadly quiet for a moment.

"Jamie… death is part of a cycle we all have to go through. No matter what promises were made, no matter who it is, death will meet us all," he said quietly and I felt his hand come down and rest on my shoulder.

Tears began to flow faster down my face.

"I know!" I hissed pushing his hand off, ignoring his reason. Luffy who was always so simply brilliant with emotions, with things like this were always beyond Ace and I. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to know he was right, just like he always was.

"I know… but it was just so early… I just asked if you would try," I croaked, feeling my face flush.

"No," he said simply.

"If it was possible…"

"It's not. And it's not fair to Ace," he said easily.

Tears flowed faster and suddenly I was aware that we weren't the only ones here. I became aware that everyone else had joined us. I rubbed away my tears quickly and stood up. My eyes refusing to meet Ace's grave.

"I'm going to try," I said stiffly standing up. I don't know when I fell to the ground and was holding on to it so fiercely. The weakness I saw in myself was unnerving.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes," I said hearing my own determination and strength starting to pour through. My eyes met his grave stone.

"Portgas D. Ace. I will bring you-" Luffy punched me hard in the face interrupting my vow.

"Jamie," he said darkly, his breath coming out in deep pants. His face was hidden by the brim of his hat and I saw a few drops of liquid escape to the ground. He raised his face his eyes locking on mine. Tears filling both of our eyes and obscuring our vision, we were both in so much pain still, even two years later. I felt like we were worlds apart. How long ago it had been since we were on the same page, with the same dream.

"It's not possible Jamie. It won't happen," he pointed to Brook and shook angrily while he spoke, "Zombie… a Zombie, a raised corpse without a soul that's all you'd be bringing back Jamie and it would kill you. Brook died once. Only he had the Devil fruit bring him back. He's just a skeleton now because his body died. You can't have both Jamie. His soul has gone on. Stop being so selfish!"

His words brought me back to reality. And I felt myself crack. I was on the floor again like a wild animal beating the ground and sobbing. I was dimly aware that Luffy tried to calm me down, but I shoved him off. I didn't say anything hurtful like I wanted to. He had hurt me so badly with his words but it was for my own good. He was right. It wouldn't be fair to Ace, who after so long had found peace in his final moments.

"Ace," I sobbed clenching the stone head. "I'm so sorry," I whispered crying even harder. I cried for hours refusing to remove myself from the headstone. Either I was a good fighter when I was barely aware of my surroundings or the group decided to leave me alone, I'm sure it was the later. I cried until I heaved up my stomachs contents, which was just a liquid that burned my throat. I cried until the tears dried to my face, because I had no more tears to cry. I cried until the sun sank in the horizon and the stars began to shine in the night. I cried until my heart ached for relief for the pain I had been suppressing for so long. I cried until I felt like I was dying.

I cried myself to sleep.

Between the two I would rather drink myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just so everyone knows Jamie is only a little like me. xD. She's not a Mary-Sue at all but we do have one similar characteristic which would be we both aren't shy. Actually I am pretty shy when I first meet people... Jamie doesn't seem to be as reserved. Okay so I lied she is nothing like me XD. I'm actually pretty proud of that fact. I hope you guys are enjoying the story.

Thanks to **FlyingMonkiesAttack** for the first review and the high compliment. I'm glad you think of my story as different and I'm glad you are interested. :D

Also thanks to **lilyoftheval5** for the review as well.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ace age 15 Jamie age 14 Luffy age 12 from the 7 years ago part, in the flashback Jamie mentions how old they are and in present day she is 21. Just so everyone is aware of the ages in this chapter... thought I'd clear up some of that confusion.

**Chapter 2**

**7 years ago **

"You have such cool eyes," Luffy said after a moment. I rolled my eyes. That would be the first thing he says to me after not seeing me for a year. It was nice ever since that first summer I was allowed to visit the island for a month.

One month out of twelve months. A lot of things change but nothing really does. Not when you are young at least. Except apparently, my eyes, which have always been the same vivid green since Luffy had met me, have changed a shade. Maybe it was because my hair had lightened a little and the red seemed more pronounced than last year. I couldn't tell you. But I had noticed it too. I know it is a bit conceded but I found myself staring at my reflection getting lost in my eyes in the mornings while I brushed my hair 100 times before my day started.

That was how my day started on days when I was stuck with my father, brushing my hair 100 times, counting each stroke, making sure every strand was in place. Maybe it was because my eyes were the only thing that reminded me of my dream, because I could see the glint of Luffy and Ace in my eyes. It reminded me of my promise to rebel, of the hope I had for the future.

"You really do have nice eyes," Ace said smiling at me, breaking my conceded thoughts, only to further boost my ego with his compliment.

"And you both have such nice smiles," I answered grinning at them. It earned me a wider smile from Luffy and a chuckle from Ace.

It was the same summer as always. We laughed and stayed up late, romping through the forest. We caught wild beasts and scared people venturing into our woods, we snuck into town and caused mayhem and stole meals. It was summer and it was perfect.

Only something was different.

Ace. He was exactly the same as I remembered him, but something just seemed different. Sure he had grown an inch or two and he was more polite, but there was just something I couldn't place my finger on.

Then one day two weeks into my stay, Ace took his shirt off. Being a fourteen year old girl with a shirtless boy around was bound to get hormones starting up. Only it was Ace.

Ace, who had the most handsome smile and best sarcastic humor. Ace, who was smart and could trap any animal in the forest with ease. Ace, who acted like he didn't care but would never leave you behind if you were in danger. Ace who, without his shirt on, had definitely developed some muscle tone since the last time I had seen him.

"Stop drooling," Luffy teased taking off his own shirt and laughing at me. He threw the fabric in my face effectively causing me to blush at being caught in the act. Luckily I hadn't _really_ been drooling.

"Alright, your turn. Shirt off," Ace said hands on his hips, a smirk grazing his face.

My blush went through the roof at the indecency of it all but I wasn't about to back down. I had grown a few feminine attributes since then and I wore a bra now. I had gone shirtless in front of Ace and Luffy hundreds of times before now. There was nothing different, besides the fact that I did now wear a bra. I tugged off my shirt and flung it to the ground feeling slightly uncomfortable when both boys suddenly eyed me differently.

"Hahahahaha Jamie you've got boobs now," Luffy said bending over laughing.

"That's what happens when you're a girl," I growled half way tempted to put my shirt back on but resisted the urge. These two would not make me feel any inferior to them just because my body had changed slightly. I wasn't about to hide from them. Plus I did have a bra on so it wasn't like I was nude. I blushed when Luffy continued his rude statements about how small my chest was compared to other girls.

Luffy's laughter almost hid the fact that Ace was just about as dark as I was and refusing to look at me. Almost, but I noticed it. So we both noticed a change in each other's bodies so what. No big deal.

"Ready?" I asked Luffy taking a fighting stance.

"Ace is first today," the younger boy said wickedly and pushed his brother forward. Sometimes I really wondered if Luffy was as big of an idiot as he came off. He laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Fight!" he yelled.

Neither of us charged. I stood there stupidly for a moment before Ace started to move left, I moved left as well, not letting him get an angle advantage on me. It felt like I was being hunted. Ace's eyes were roaming my body, calculating, looking for a weak spot. I tried to do the same but my eyes only seemed capable of taking in his lean frame. He was still lean it wasn't like he was overly muscular but he had put on some mass. I swallowed feeling my tongue dry.

Ace lunged and made a grab for my side. I dodged smoothly and shifted to right into him stepping down hard on his instep. He hissed and leapt back for a second, before his eyes became locked on mine again.

I let out a slow breath. The first fight of the summer, I couldn't believe it had taken two weeks for this first fight, which made this fight all the more important. I had never won my first fight against Ace. It always took several long grueling fights for me to finally beat him. He would never say it was from exhaustion on his part but I knew that's what it was. It was my goal to beat him when he was at full strength like this. I had to do it.

That meant I had to do whatever was necessary.

My chest wasn't exactly big. I had a larger A cup at the very least but it would have to do.

I slammed my body hard into Ace's trying not to wince as my chest hit his a bit too roughly. Out of instinct to keep us from falling Ace's arms went around me and steadied us. He smirked and looked down at me before a large blush covered his face.

He had me. I had messed up and miscalculated my body slam. I had been hoping to distract him by playing a really dirty trick and flashing him but over stepped and fell into him too hard. Now here I was wrapped up in his arms, easily at his disposal and he was frozen up with a large blush on his face. I looked at him feeling confused.

He's chest was heaving against mine and his arms clenched holding me tighter. I felt my stomach tighten as I inhaled sharply not sure what to expect. Ace's face was so close I could count the freckles on his cheeks with ease. His lips were parted and his eyes were staring at my own lips with hunger. His scent was overwhelming. It was purely his scent. He smelled like the ocean with a hint of musk, it filled my senses until all I could see, hear, and feel was Ace.

I leaned up and stole my first kiss.

His lips were warm and he eagerly kissed me back. My heart pounded loudly in my chest, and I felt electricity run through my veins. Our mouths beginning to explore each other—

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Luffy was roaring with laughter. His laughter startled us and Ace fell backwards dragging me on top of him.

"Jamie wins," Luffy chirped laughing hysterically on top of his rock. He rocked back and forth holding his hat on top of his head, while clapping his feet together. He fell off but continued laughing while rolling on the ground.

I pushed myself roughly off Ace, turning so that he couldn't see my blush that was quickly rising. Ace chuckled and pushed himself up, propping up on his elbows to look at my side. His position outlined his newly defined muscles even more and I was thankful that I had turned slightly.

"Good job you finally beat me the first try," he said laughing it off even though his cheeks were still red.

"She cheated just like she did with me that first time," Luffy said consoling his brother. He looked like he was trying to hold his breath and he chortled out his words. He was desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

"I didn't cheat!" I hissed finally finding my voice.

"K-I-S-S-I—" He started to sing but I dashed forward and smacked Luffy hard upside the head.

"Shut up," I hissed and stomped off angrily into the woods.

The thing was, was that I had been planning on cheating. But I would have never thought, never dreamed of stealing a kiss from Ace. I felt shame begin to burn inside me as I rounded around a tree before deciding to climb up it. I felt my body go into auto-pilot as I ascending a decent ways up the tree before finally stopping.

I knew this forest almost as well as Ace and Luffy did. Only I didn't spend every season in it, and often times in the beginning of the summer it would surprise me how much a certain tree had grown or how many more new trees sprouted up. The forest was constantly changing.

Before I could even begin to over think things, little monkey junior was sitting in the tree next to me.

"What do you want Luffy?" I asked feeling completely drained and forgetting my anger from earlier. I still was in shock that I had my first kiss in front of Luffy with his brother and I had completely forgotten that the younger one was even there. I felt the shame return and burn hard on my face and I refused to meet his eyes.

"Ace thinks you are mad at him. He won't come looking for you," Luffy said easily and sat down next to me.

I half expected him to pull out a banana out of his pocket and start to munch on it. The way he was so at ease in the trees just seemed _primal_.

"Well I did run off to get some space," I said pointedly looking at his feet instead as if that would give him a hint. Luffy just laughed and patted my shoulder.

"It's been obvious for a while that you two have 'something'," Luffy said nudging his shoulder into mine. I sighed and chanced a look up at him.

He was smiling encouragingly and didn't look at all mad. Then again I don't think I've ever seen Luffy get mad.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know why he would be and I don't know why you even are," Luffy said shrugging.

Why was I even mad?

**Present Day**

My eyes were heavy and blurry when I tried to open them. My body felt cold and I ached everywhere but I knew immediately that I was not in the place where I had fallen asleep the night before.

My head was resting on a soft pillow instead of a gravestone for one.

I went to move when a firm hand guided me back down.

"Don't move," a gruff voice told me. I looked up to see Luffy's doctor Chopper looking down at me.

"Why not?" I challenged trying to sit up again.

He placed his hand down with a little more force this time.

"You're dehydrated. I have an I.V in place to help restore some liquids but if you sit up to fast you could get dizzy and pass out," he said. His eyes were furrowed and he looked genuinely worried. I wondered if it was for my mental or physical health.

"Do you think I'm crazy too?" I asked.

He hesitated for a long time before slowly chewing on his words.

"Ace is dead," he said firmly looking at me as if to gauge my reaction. I nodded.

"Ace is dead but I have always had a dream to bring back people before their time was up. If you found a way… if science found a way to bring someone back before their time it would make a lot of people happy and the world a better place," he said but then he shook his head sadly.

"I don't think science will ever find a way. The soul is a more spiritual thing than a scientific one," he finished.

"Should I hope?"

"For what?" he asked cautiously as if afraid of my answer.

"To see him one day? Should I at least hope it is possible to see him again?"

"You should always hope," Chopper said kindly and slowly raised me into a sitting position and passed me a glass of water.

I took a timid sip before leaning back.

"Did they kick me off their ship?" I asked. Chopper looked uncomfortable but nodded solemnly.

"They don't know what to do with a girl that loved Ace so fully and is so broken now. They said they can't be any help to you and thought it was best to forcibly remove you."

"I'll just return there," I grumbled but I smiled at Chopper appreciatively. It somehow helped to avoid saying their names or when I would return there. Maybe I could take a few years and just sail the ocean. See some of the things Ace had seen in this world.

I heard a little flop of someone's feet coming down the stairs and the door squeaking open. There stood Luffy his gaze searching mine intensely for a long moment before he stepped fully into the room.

"Jamie… I have something I want to ask you," he said taking off his Straw hat and placing it on the bedside next to us. I noticed that Chopper had left the room and put a mental note in to thank him later. He was a very good doctor.

**Flash back**

"_Jamie, I want to ask you something," Ace was tracing patterns on my back with his fingers while Luffy snored next to us. I hummed feeling relaxed and about to drift off to sleep myself. _

"_Remember that time when we all talked about being Pirate Kings and Queen?"_

_I nodded feeling my eyes starting to drift close. That had been close to two or three years ago. I was 16 now and Ace was nearing his 17__th__ birthday. For a few months out of a year they were the same age. I was glad I had somehow managed to convince my father to let me stay until after the New Year. I wanted to be here for Ace's birthday and his departure. _

"_Well I was wondering if one day you really would be my Queen?"_

_My eyes shot open and I turned to peer at him in the darkness. His hand clenched the fabric of my shirt tightly. In the moonlight I could make out a distinct blush on his face at the question. We hadn't really talked about our feelings since we shared that one kiss two summers ago. And now it was getting closer and closer to the day Ace was about to leave this island never to return and I would be right behind him shortly after._

"_You serious?" I whispered not wanting to wake Luffy._

_He just nodded his eyes sliding shut as if to avoid my reaction._

_My hand slid up to his face and I brushed a few loose strands off his forehead. He timidly opened his eyes and blinked a few times at my tender touch. I felt my heart swell and ache like it always did ever since that first kiss._

"_Remember what I told you after I kissed you," I said slowly._

"_You said you would never say it again," he said blushing. "And I told you I would never say it."_

"_Right. But do you remember what I said?" I asked blushing at the memory. It was a bittersweet memory._

"_You said you loved me," he whispered. It was barely a whisper, his voice was so quiet that he seemed like he wanted to avoid saying it._

"_Right. That's still true and always will be."_

"_So you'll be my Queen?" he asked clenching the fabric of my shirt and pulling me closer to him. I felt my heart jump in my throat like it did often times when we stole kisses. We never kissed near Luffy though, always in secret. I didn't like how close the sleeping boy was to us but at this moment with him snoring soundly I didn't care. _

"_Kiss me," I demanded avoiding the question with a challenge._

_I didn't need to tell him twice._

**End Flash Back**

"What is it?" I asked when the pregnant pause hung in the air. Luffy let out a deep breath.

"Do you still want to be a Queen?"

I shook my head sadly and stared at the condensation building on the side of my cup with fascination. I heard Luffy chuckle next to me.

"I gave up on that when Ace passed. I just want to be in a New World and figure out what I want now…" I left out the part that I still desperately wanted Ace. That Ace was the only thing I wanted. That when I had traveled the world, seen all of it I would return back to him. I guess it was lucky my heart could change in a conversation. I would have to thank the Doctor later.

"That's great. Join my crew then!"

Often times when we were younger Luffy would demand that Ace and I join his crew. It was always a blunt refusal from both of us but Luffy never stopped asking. I was surprised it had taken his so long in all honesty.

"You don't have a position for me," I said lazily. "I'm not about to be your maid and clean up after everyone."

"You're a friend, Jamie. You want to travel and what better way to travel than on a Pirate ship? You need to figure things out and what better way to figure them out then test different fields you are bound to stumble upon. Besides it's not like I need one of everything for each crew mate," he added.

I hesitated. Why did Luffy always have to be so simple yet make so much sense? I would put up a small resistance but I knew what my answer would be. No one could really resist Luffy for long.

"So if I became a doctor?"

"It would be better for the crew's health," he said smiling.

"Or a navigator?"

"Well we really only need one of those… but Musicians, Shipwrights, and Swordsmanship are always open or something else I can't think of at the moment," he laughed and grinned at me.

"I guess I'll just have to figure it out then," I conceded.

Luffy jumped up and offered me a high five. I grinned at his spirit as he dashed up the stairs screaming about a new nakama and to start a party already.

"I miss you, Ace," I sighed and sank back into my pillow. My heart ached painfully as past memories continued to flash before my eyes. I could do this though because deep down I knew he was right there with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey everyone! I'm so glad at the attention this story is getting. :D. You guys rock. Thanks to reviewers **demonfox910 a**nd **lilyoftheval5. **I would love it if I could thank more of you ;).


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A few days before Ace's departure **

"Luffy has such a stupid devil fruit power. He's such an idiot. He ate it without even researching it," Ace said huffing crossing his arms over the book he had been reading. I looked at him with mild interest wondering what exactly could have brought up the sudden child inside of him.

My stomach twisted in knots as I looked at the book's title in his hands. _A Guide to Devil Fruits and Their Powers. _

"Ace," I said warningly as I tugged the book out from his grasp.

"Don't say my name like that, _Jamie_," he growled and held fast to the corner of the book.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling lost at the sudden hostility. Ace rarely acted like this with me, it was odd to have him giving me such a hard time.

"You said it in the same tone you use when you talk about _him_," he said, his face flushing and he locked eyes with me. Neither of us refused to look away and I found myself biting my lip.

I knew who he meant by him. He meant my father. I felt the cold pit of dread well up inside of me at the mere mention of him. I tried to swallow or think of a valid excuse but there seemed to be none. Was that really the way I said Ace's name?

"You don't do it all the time. Just when you are upset. I don't like when you are upset," he rushed and smiled at me reassuringly. He effectively tugged the book from my grasp and tucked it safely under his own arm.

"Why are you looking at that book then?" I asked making another grab for it.

My finger's brushed just enough of the surface of the book to send it spiraling to the floor. It slammed and echoed loudly in the abandoned house causing both of us to cringe. It fell open to a place that had been neatly doggie eared. A picture of a vivid red fruit looked up at me.

"Ace…"

"It'll be so useful Jamie. It's the only fruit I want," he started and hurriedly bent down to pick up the book.

"You'll never be able to swim again…" I said feeling my mouth go dry. Silently I added 'What if I start to drown and need you' and then flinched at my thoughts. I wasn't so helpless as to need him every time I stepped into the water.

"Worried about me?" he asked grinning from cheek to cheek.

"As if," I said shoving him roughly.

"See you wouldn't be able to touch me once I'm fire," he teased winking.

"At all?"

"Nope," he grinned wickedly and took a step forward. "Get all your touches in Jamie. I'll be untouchable."

"I won't even be able to do this?" I took a quick step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands found their way into his hair and pulled his face closer to mine. I stared hungrily at his lips and leaned forward just enough so that my breath brushed over his lips. I cocked an eye brow and smirked when I noticed his intake of breath and how his hands found their way to my hips to hold me in place.

"Not even that," his voice cracked as he pulled me into a gentle kiss. Unlike the other ones we had shared for the past few days this one was soft. His lips explored mine with a gentleness I didn't know possible. When he pulled away, for the first time in my life, he left me craving for more than just a kiss.

I felt my dread set in and attacked his lips with more force than necessary as I pulled him into a back abandoned room of the house. I was thankful for once that the mountain bandits were actually out doing bandit things. The book fell to the floor forgotten in between us.

()()()()()()()()()

The fire cracked warmly in the cool winter night. Luffy's snores filled the air as the moon rose higher in the sky. The younger brother had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I couldn't help but laugh at Ace's glare. I scooted closer, careful not to jar Luffy too much and rested my head on top of his shoulder.

"It's been a long day," I whispered and squeezed my eyes shut willing the tears to disappear. I was glad I had moved closer to him, he couldn't see the tears he would undoubtedly make fun of if he saw them. I was going to miss him so much.

"Why won't you run away with me?" he asked his voice sounding hurt.

I looked up mildly surprised at his question.

"We both know why Ace… my father found out about my plans. He'll do everything in his power to stop me or hunt me down," the last part came out with hesitance. I wasn't sure how far my father was willing to go. All I knew was that I had to wait longer now. I had to wait for a few more years until this mess was forgotten. I had explained this, both to Ace and Luffy. Luffy clapped happy that he wasn't going to be the last to head out to sea.

"Aokiji," he hissed and curled his fingers into my hair. I winced at the name, a name I had long learned to not mention around these two. It only caused discomfort for all of us.

"He's too strong for me to take on," I said ashamedly and looked down at the frost bitten scar I had received on my shoulder. Finger prints of my father's warming, forever keeping me chained to an area near him… At least for a few more years. "He has a point though. An Admiral's daughter can't take off to sea as a pirate…"

"He has no point," Ace spat.

"Ace he's my father," I felt exasperated. "I'll be able to make my own choice once the government recognizes me as an adult. Then I can take the risk for my own actions."

"You can take them as soon as you head out to sea with me," Ace said pulling my hair so that I was forced to look up at him. It wasn't a painful hair pull, just enough to make it impossible to move out of his burning gaze.

"I'll find you once I head out to sea," I whispered and growled when he didn't release his hold.

"This is why I need that Fruit, Jamie. That's the only way I'll be able to protect you. I can't…"

"You have protected me don't say you can't," I chastised.

"No I can't… I don't know if I can leave you behind," he whispered his eyes suddenly burning with the intensity of the flames before us. My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to avert my gaze. My face flushed at an embarrassing speed, as I tried to study the freckles on his face with interest.

"I'll meet you out at sea. I promise. As soon as I can," I told him reassuringly hoping he would drop the matter I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

His kiss was hot in return and he roughly shoved Luffy off my lap. I snorted as the younger brother continued sleeping unaware as Ace attacked my lips with his. We barely broke apart for air; neither of us could seem to get enough of the other.

He might never say it but I know. I know Ace loves me.

**Present day**

I woke with tears fresh in my eyes and ashamedly wiped them away. I needed to get over this. I didn't want to get over Ace. I just wanted to get over this handicapping heart break with in in. Was it possible to get over heart break when you still loved someone so fully? My very dreams haunted me of memories of his face, of times we had spent together. It had been years before I met Ace at sea, and only after he had died. A promise I wasn't sure if I had fulfilled or not.

I shook my head and stretched feeling a few joints pop as I did so. I let out a satisfied sigh and laid there a moment longer. It was just before dawn. The morning was grey and threating to break over. It was the earliest I had been awake in a long time, and for some reason I actually felt well rested.

"You talk in your sleep," Nami grumbled.

I froze taking in a sharp breath and cursing silently.

I peeked out from under my covers and took surveillance the room. Robin was still sleeping peacefully in her bed, the rise and fall of her body unbroken.

Nami was hunched over her desk, a reading light on over her. She was scrawling angrily and I wondered briefly if she was drawing or writing something but decided I didn't care.

"Did I keep you up princess?" I asked. My voice cracked with sleep but my tone oozed with sarcasm.

"Not at all," she answered without missing a beat. She didn't once look up from her paper. "I was just wondering what could include Ace so much."

I turned beat red and flipped the covers off sitting up. Maybe staying in a room with two girls wasn't such a good idea after all. Closed quarters often led to higher tensions and I didn't want to burden Luffy with such a petty thing when this was first brought up. Now however I was more than willing to make a big deal out of it. This was not the first time Nami had been so careless with mentioning Ace to me. I hissed and made a move to grab for my belt but found it sadly depleted of my choice weapons.

"Where are my knives?" I growled turning to face her.

She held up her hands innocently and finally turned to face me. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at me.

"Want to kill me?" she asked her voice low. I wondered briefly if Robin was really asleep for the woman now looked unnaturally still.

"No," I answered after a moment. "I just want to do some target practice." 'On the back of your chair' I finished silently and moodily plopped back into my bed.

"You like Luffy," I said bluntly eyeing her and changing the subject.

"Of course I like Luffy. He is my captain," she said rolling her eyes at me.

"You like him how I like Ace," I said quietly. Her face tinged slightly and was the only confirmation I needed. "I'm no threat Nami. He's like my little brother…"

She nodded and silently pointed to an area behind her desk. I raised an eye brow but stood up to look into the bin she had pointed at. There rested three silver very well-polished knives. I smiled knowing that I hadn't been the one to polish them last.

"Do you have any interest in maps?" she asked pointing to her drawing. Robin stretched dramatically and grinned at us from her bed, not even pretending to rub sleep from her eyes. I smiled but shook my head no.

After that it seemed we had something almost close to friendship.

()()()()()()()()()

The morning was bright overhead and I found myself lazily flipping through a discarded magazine I had found in our room.

"Nami-swann, Robin-chwannn, Jamie-chwannn. I have a wonderful new drink for you," Sanji said appearing to my left. Although the other two women went along with this man's fantasies I couldn't bring it in my heart to be anything but cold. It astounded me that he still included me in his little attempts to woo the girls. I sighed but accepted my drink wordless and smiled when I a took a small cautious sip. I might not be that crazy about Sanji but he was now my nakama and he was a decent cook.

The other two girls offered their thanks in their own way and he was off to now make drinks for everyone else (it was lesser quality he assured us, as if that would give make us give him extra brownie points or something stupid like that).

I listened to Brook break out into song and smiled happily to myself. It was so peaceful aboard this ship. It was like a vacation from heart break when I felt so at ease like this. I felt a pang in my heart and stiffened my body uneasily. I shouldn't be at ease. My eyes darted restlessly as I tried to find something else to focus on. Anything to focus on was better than the pain that was threating to take over. My eyes landed on Robin who was writing down something in a hand held journal. The notes looked very descriptive and professional, almost like she was taking notes on how to teach something.

"Robin, what is that?" I asked politely trying not to appear too interested in what she was doing. It did look cool though. I found myself practically leaning over the older women to study the odd shapes I saw on the piece of paper. She gave me a funny searching look before answering calmly.

"It's an ancient type of writing lost to this world."

"What's it say?" I asked feeling my interest spike at the word lost. I hadn't always been interested in history but now it was becoming apparent that there seemed something off about all the history I had learned in school and there was even a missing void that the school had claimed been lost to the world.

She gave me a long hard look before chuckling to herself.

"If you want I can teach you."

At the way she laughed I knew this work would be time consuming and demand a lot of focus. I was willing to give her all of my attention, anything but the pain that lingered in the shadows of my heart. I needed an out or I would officially go insane (although according to Chopper I was boarder line now as it was).

I found myself nodding vigorously and scooting closer to the older woman.

"Then I'll start with the basics. See how this line goes down like that. Think of that as an equivalent to the modern day alphabet for the letter A," she said smoothly and pointed to the line that went down. "It can be a bit confusing at first because some of these symbols represent letters while others represent thoughts. It all just depends on what is being told."

Her blue eyes were lightening up with excitement I hadn't seen before and I found myself hanging on every word she said. This would be the best thing to get lost in. I smiled encouraging her to tell me more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey everyone. The next chapter is the last. Getting closer to a wrap up.

Thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock. :).

**Girlbeforeman**, **raerae**,** becauseIamariett, **and **TheMaskedShuppeteer. **It means a lot to me that you guys took the time to review. :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Days before Ace's Departure **

"He found out," I whispered and held my shoulder. It stung. My father had never used his devil fruit against me, but out of some cruel reminder he had placed his hand on my shoulder and burned my flesh with his Ice. Five evenly spaced finger prints grazed my shoulder, a reminder to stay in my place.

Ace's eyes narrowed at the injury and Luffy's jaw dropped. They had been up in arms for days because I was dragged back into town to meet with my father. They had even come after me but by then I was released back on my own for a few more days. I had until Ace headed out to sea. I had been planning on leaving a few days after and following him somehow. I would have never dreamed that he would learn of my plans to head out to sea, and then _threaten_ me.

"It is my fault. I stupidly wrote it down…" I trailed off thinking about the journal I had. That was the only way I could think how he had found out. No one else knew of my dream but these two. I found myself shaking as I held my shoulder tighter. The biting cold had yet to wear off and I had never felt so cold in my life. I couldn't bring a smile to my face for my two friends as we sat in the room filled with awkward silence.

"Jamie," Ace said quietly scooting closer to me. The way he said my name caused me to relax slightly. It was the same determination I often borrowed when I was away from them. It was determination that made us strong. I wasn't sure what he was determined about and I wasn't in the mood to ask.

"I just have to wait longer. I'll delay any arranged marriage… but I have to get stronger first before I head out to sea," I told them finally lifting my chin to meet their gazes. I still shook but that was a reaction I couldn't help.

Ace's eyes were hard and held that glint in them. In this state I knew he would tear down a house with ease because of his anger. Luffy looked lost. Not really gripping why I had to wait to go out to sea all of a sudden. This was the type of thing that needed to be spelled out for him. I knew he could tell I was upset but he didn't quite get why.

And I wanted to be distracted. I didn't want to wreck the last few days I would get with these two. Life was going to change, and change fast. We would probably never get another summer as peaceful as this, all together, for the rest of our lives. Tears sprung to my eyes as I jumped forward and landed on Ace's chest. I took one shaky breath and grabbed Luffy before he had time to tease me and hugged them both.

Ace's arm's wrapped around me timidly and Luffy protested loudly that this was weird but I didn't let go until I had completely regained my composure. I didn't want them to see me cry. Crying was a weakness and I was not weak.

"Let's build a fire," I told them and stood up suddenly. Ace's face was covered in a blush and Luffy was grinning widely. "A big giant fire," I said and grabbed my shoulder again. Maybe that would shake off this awful cold feeling.

()()()()()()()

"So fire makes you feel better?" Ace asked as we poked at the dying embers. Luffy's eyes were drooping as he shoved another thing of meat into his mouth. I swear one day he would develop a way to eat in his sleep.

"Fire is better than Ice," I said quietly rubbing a salve on my shoulder. For some reason I wanted Luffy to fall asleep and this conversation be just between Ace and I. It felt like it was meant for just us. Luffy was thankfully at least busy stuffing his face with the last of the food and didn't notice this.

"Why?" he asked. He seemed a bit more curious than normal about my opinion on something. Normally Luffy was the one to hound me with questions. But normally I just confided all my thoughts to both of them. I don't think I had ever been as guarded as I was tonight with them.

I paused trying to think of the best way to phrase my words.

"Fire is warm. Love is warm. I would rather feel warm than be cold," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders. My new scars were almost shiny in the dying light the embers provided.

Ace tossed a log onto the dying heat and a fire erupted and crackled along the new log.

"Fire is destructive."

He looked at me and it felt like a challenge. I had no idea why but I wanted to change his opinion on fire.

"Fire can be contained," I said moving to rearrange the rocks around the large fire pit we had created, "and when it's contained even if it is destructive it's warm. And being warm makes people safe. It keeps them alive. Take the sun for example," I looked over at him to see him hanging on my words.

"The sun gives life to all the earth. It lets flowers and plants grow, but it can be burning hot and create deserts. It all just depends on how it's used."

Ace's eyes were burning with a passion as an idea came over him. He smirked at me and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips quickly on mine and then pulled away. I felt a pit of warmth form in my stomach. I would live off these stolen kisses for the rest of my life. I grinned and sat down next to the fire, feeding it another log.

"See warmth is good," I whispered to myself. Ace cocked an eyebrow, hearing me, and both of our cheeks flushed at my stupid statement. I knew he felt the same thing I had felt.

Trying to lighten the mood, I turned to Luffy's now sleeping figure and chucked a rock at him. He blinked and sat up and chuckled about how that didn't hurt, before scooting closer to sit with us. We all talked and laughed until the sun rose on the horizon.

Bad days can always be put behind you with close friends nearby.

**Present Day**

I grinned in my sleep as the ship rocked me back and forth in my sleep. It was so soothing to be out on the open sea again. Maybe part of my instability had come from being in one place for such a long time.

I didn't have haunting memories any more. Although, sometimes I would reminisce of a sweet memory when nothing else was going on, this was actually pretty rare. I would think back to when my biggest worry was escaping out to sea unnoticed by my father. The older I got the more I appreciated him. Everyone had all but forgotten that he was my father, and he had never really made much of an effort to look for me. I blame his laziness. I did worry about bumping into him at sea but it seemed like an odd chance. A select few in the Marines remembered me but no one really cared. Thanks to Ace I went by Lioness as my surname in my wanted poster.

Lioness Jamie – Wanted – 40,000,000 berri

_**Flashback**_

"_You actually stood up to that crazy old man. You're like some type of beast!" Luffy exclaimed jumping up and down clearly ecstatic over the fact that I got special treatment from Garp._

"_You're like the Lion and he's the Lamb," Ace teased. "Miss Lioness. Right this way if you please," he said extending his arm in mockery and leading me over a puddle. I found a shrill mocking laugh escape me._

"_Oh Mr. Portgas, you are just so delightful. I could just pinch your cheeks," I mocked and made a grab for his cheeks which he dodged._

"_Uhh… you two are so weird," laughed Luffy._

"_Come on Ace, Lioness. The woods await us!" _

_And he dashed forward ahead of them._

"_The woods await us?" I asked Ace, "who talks like that?"_

"_Don't ask me. He's so lame," Ace said shaking his head but taking off after his brother anyways. "Come on Lioness," Ace teased as he disappeared behind the tree line. _

_**End Flash Back **_

It was a beautiful morning. The sun shone above as I exited the room I shared with Robin and Nami. I had actually started to be trained to read Poneglyphs in case anything should happen to Robin. In short I was her apprentice.

I wasn't useless in fights either. As the days passed I sometimes spared with Zoro or practiced throwing knives at targets with Ussop. Sometimes I relaxed and read with Robin or helped Chopper do some drug experiments with medicine. Franky never asked for help unless no one else with small hands was available but his own extension of hands was pretty useful and I had no real urge to build things. Brook would ask to see my panties and sometimes I would show him just to get a laugh at his reaction and the crew's before Nami scolded me. Nami was really the only one able to keep me in line although we often had more of a love hate relationship. Sometimes we got along very well and other times our personalities just clashed. We were too similar yet too different to get along all the time.

Since our little show down in our room we had been friendly to each other and occasionally attempted to get along for the sake of just hanging out together. We did well when we tried. Most of the time our teasing is the same as Zoro and Sanji's just something to test our intellect with a heated argument, to keep ourselves on par with each other.

Then came the day when we were exploring an island and we stumbled upon something that obviously was a devil fruit.

I found it so Luffy said I could take the risk if I wanted.

I thought of all the times Luffy went overboard and had to rely on someone else to jump in and save him. I thought of the time I had nearly drowned from an alligator and a water logged dress. I turned my nose up at the thought of being so helpless and being surrounded by such a vast sea.

"No," I said and placed it back where I found it. The rest of the crew that weren't already devil fruit users didn't want to take the chance either, and that was that.

It didn't occur to me until several days later when I was studying with Robin the real reason why I had refused the fruit.

I didn't trust berries. A berry was the reason why Ace had been so feared even without his origin being known. A berry was the reason why Ace couldn't jump into the Ocean anymore or take a swim with me out on the sea (had we ever gotten the chance). A berry was a curse. A berry had taken away from me my one true love in life. For had he not had his powerful berry he would have just been another strong pirate that the world would have ignored. A berry was bittersweet just like my ending.

Baccivorous, feeding on fruit, was the definition I had been searching for. I would never become that kind of baccivorous, and I would never have that in common with Ace. That was a temptation I would never give in to. That was a thing that set me and Ace apart. I would rely on my own strength and never a simple fruit's. Feeding on fruit was a deadly sin, and I already gave in to several deadly sins in my life. One was falling in love with a fruit. I fell in love with fire.

Days passed, adventurous came and went. The crew was as strong as ever and then one day I realized something just as terrifying as Ace's death.

I hadn't thought of him in weeks. I still love him unconditionally. I can't even begin to share all our memories because they are our memories, they are sacred treasures. And while Chopper applauds this as moving on and healing I can't help but feel as if I'm more broken because of it.

Only I'm not broken because I have my younger brother Luffy. I'm not broken because I have Chopper fixing any wound I might have. I'm not broken because I have a perverted cook named Sanji feeding me encouragement and offering me nourishment. I'm not broken because Ussop and I practice on our targets for hours on end, and Zoro and I spar or work out together to train our bodies. I'm not broken because Brook sings beautiful cheerful songs. I'm not broken because Nami and I are actually friends and like to disagree on things to test our intellect, I'm not broken because Franky built this wonderful ship that will surely never sink. I'm not broken because Robin is the most patient teacher in the world and has told me so many secrets to keep me occupied. I'm not broken because I have the Straw hats.

I'm not broken because Ace loves me and is waiting for me after this adventure.

Maybe I am baccivorous. I just only like one fruit in particular, a real fruit not a devil fruit.

Strawberries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **See I said it at the beginning of the story. This story was going to be longer than I planned on it being. Hahahaha. I wrote an Epilouge as well. I just want to let this story sit for a little bit and see if anyone is interested in reading it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you guys rock!


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"This is it," I said as I shouldered my supplies unto my back. I was nervous and extremely excited to finally head out to sea and I knew Jamie felt the same degree of emotion for me, but at the same time I could feel her sadness at our departure.

My heart thumped loudly in my ears as I stared down at her. Her green eyes were lit up with so many emotions I was sure she would break out in tears. How was it possible to feel that much? A soft wind blew through the trees and caused her hair to dance around her.

Her hair was fire. It blazed in the sunlight and made everything else in the world dull in comparison, except possibly real fire.

She threw her arms around me, trying to hide the fact that there was liquid pooling out of her eyes now. I chuckled but I found myself holding her closer. She was so warm. I squeezed her for a moment longer than necessary before finally pulling back and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes squinted shut, as she reached out and held my shirt to keep me in place. She took a long shaky breath before she leaned forward and kissed me.

I can't say I was surprised, but in a way I was. Jamie had refused to kiss me since that 'incident'. And this kiss threw me off balance. All of our kisses were always heated, warm, and full of passion. We could never get enough of each other. This kiss though, was soft, warm and gentle. It was like she was tenderly saying goodbye in a way she would never be able to get into words. It was like fire, and it warmed me to the bone.

"If you meet another girl out there worthy to be Queen…" she started as she pulled away from me. The best way to shut her up was to shove my lips back upon her. There was no one else worthy of her title. I didn't want anyone else. That thought alone scarred me as our kiss grew more heated, more passionate, and familiar.

"No one else," I whispered wincing at how hoarse my voice sounded.

I could have stayed all day here in her embrace but if I did that then I would never leave. It was surprisingly a lot harder to do than I imagined. Jamie was my fire and I was a moth caught helplessly in her light and flames. I took a step back trying to escape her intoxicating scent and bent down low. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Jamie," I whispered as I took another step back. I couldn't meet those green eyes because I knew I would lose all resolve to leave her if I did. "Thank you… for … well everything," I said awkwardly as I took another step away. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to say but it worked for now. Besides it wasn't really goodbye but see you later.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

I turned so that she was to my back as I headed out of the woods to say my see you later's to Luffy and the others. If I looked back I knew I would see tears pooling out of those green eyes and that was something I never wanted to see, especially if I was the cause of it.

()()()()()()()

I regretted nothing. I lived for the girl I loved. I became the very thing she was to me. Fire. I burned with the intensity of the sun. I was flame, fire, and scorching heat. I was fire for her, so I could protect her when she decided to join me. I lived on top of the world with a family that accepted me. If White Beard could accept me as I was after all this I knew Jamie would once I told her.

I watched her as she made it out to sea. She set out amongst the chaos my death caused so no one really noticed. I watched her mourn and drink herself under the table. I watched her denial. I watched her fierce unyielding loyalty to me never waver. I watched her suffer because of it.

I knew she would be okay though as soon as Luffy came into the picture. I knew she would heal and move on. I felt myself fade away into the realm that is unexplainable. The best way I can describe it is as white. I waited in the white. I waited for the day for Jamie to return to me. I had a long ways to wait, but I regret nothing. I can wait. I love her.

I couldn't help but dip into her dreams one last time and send her a message. I would never tell her I love her. It's some odd sort of pride that keeps me from saying it, but she knows. I know she knows. I didn't dip into her dream for that.

_Thank you, Jamie… for everything… for loving me. _

That's the best I can say before I leave her in peace until we meet again. I fade into the white thankful to finally get to rest for the time being. Besides it wasn't really goodbye for us, just see you later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short and to the point like always Ace ;). Sorry I actually got inspired for this after watching a different show... I'm so odd. Anyways I figured Jamie's ending wasn't as strong as I wanted plus I wanted to try writing in Ace's point of view. You never really know exactly what he is thinking in this story because I didn't make him a push over like in other Oc's story's were he proclaims his undying love in a super long monologe that is very 'unAce' like to me. Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I would love to hear feed back no matter how old this story is when you find it.


End file.
